Westworld Mafia
| image = File:West1.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = with budget costs | host = Araver | link = | size = 7 Players (Small) | startdate = 2017-09-09 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #Gavinksong #Flamebirde #Nana7 #plasmid #aura 2.0 (phil1882) #bonanova #aura | first = Aura | last = Gavinksong, Flamebirde | mvp = plasmid | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Araver based on Westworld TV Series. It began on September 9th, 2017 and ended in a Goodie win in N2 (September 16th). Game Mechanics 5 Goodies vs 1 Baddie vs 1 Indy. Rules * NP shows only deaths and saves. * DP shows only lynched players and their roles. * Tie rules: D1 No lynch. D2+ All lynched. * Order of Actions (OOA): Trap > Block > Save > NK, Kill, RID Kill > Spy. * Kills are not blocking. Vote manips can be blocked i.e. blocks/traps at night stop day abilities. * Blocked players will be blocked & told regardless if they had an action or not. * ODTG = Exactly Once During The Game. Indy ODTG RID Kill is unblockable and unsaveable regardless if played during the day or night as action happens instantaneously. The ODTG cannot be used by the Indy during the day only if blocked/trapped the night before. The Indy RID Kill ODTG action appear as separate NP/DP post only if successful i.e. it fails silently if used incorrectly. Role Description '''Goodies - Artificially created beings that live in the Westworld Park, some original hosts being mostly mechanical, others made from biological tissue that resembles flesh and blood. They were created by Arnold and Dr. Robert Ford and are designed to be incapable of hurting any living non-host (i.e. human) visiting the park. WinCon: Lock the humans out of their control of their programming (i.e. "Eliminate" as in lynch/kill). That means getting rid of both dr. Ford and the Man in Black. #'Dolores' - One of the oldest active hosts, the rancher's daughter forced to be the damsel in distress in Sweetwater. As she has been updated numerous times over the years, she has access to all sorts of actions, but can use each of them only once (each is ODTG). Can use actions on back-to-back night/day phases. Day actions cannot be used if blocked/trapped the night before. (Choice) #* 1: Save the target of the lynch (day action, target can be chosen at any time during the day) #* 2: Add 1 extra secret vote invisible to the players (day action) #* 3: Remove 1 vote publicly cast (day action, target is the player casting the vote, vote is made x0) #* 4: Distract to protect an innocent (night action, save, does not work on self) #* 5: Force a target to reconsider (night action, block) #* 6: Grab a gun and get the job done (night action, kill) #'Teddy' - A host returning to Sweetwater to reunite with Dolores and attempt to protect her. He lacks a complete backstory but has an impressive arsenal that allows him to scare someone away each night, but not the same person twice in a row. (Block) #'Maeve' - A host working as "manager" at the Mariposa saloon in Sweetwater. An inquisitive mind that appears to have flashback events. This allows her choose one character to focus on and find out at the end of the night either who targeted that player or who that player acted upon (choice). ODTG during the night, she can instead try to force the visions and get a complete report (role spy) but that will make her lose her powers (vanilla) permanently. (Spy) #'Clementine' - A host working at the Mariposa saloon. Each night she can try to save a player, by giving them a special "discount", but cannot save self nor the same person twice in a row. Also, there is a 50% chance the action will not work at all and Clementine will lose her voting power the next day - she will know that the voting power was lost but the other players won't (Save) #'Hector' - A host in the role of the permanent "Most Wanted" bandit. He subscribes to the theory that the world is a mad place, and the only way to survive is to embrace the role of predator. Chooses to kill on even or odd nights at the beginning of the game. Must kill on said night. (Kill) Baddies - Humans running the Westworld Park and the hosts within it, represented by dr. Ford. Each night he roll updates and can take one host offline retiring it permanently. They usually can control only the actions of the hosts not those of other humans, but in some special cases, they can manipulate their way in the real world as well. WinCon: Take all the hosts offline for "maintenance" and get rid of the Man in Black. #'Dr. Robert Ford' - A brilliant and complicated creative director and co-creator of the Park. No one really understands his plans or future naratives, but no one tries to stand up to him either. His night kill is unstoppable except for someone saving the target but in that case he at least learns the target's identity. ODTG he can remove a vote but not if blocked or trapped the night before. Indy - WinCon: Outlive two secret goodies and dr. Robert Ford (baddie). #'Man in Black' - A Westworld veteran visiting the park for over 30 years now, he believes one of the original park creators hid some mystery in the park and is determined to find it. He tries to find the hosts or humans that can lead him to the Labyrinth. *Each night can trap a player, but not the same player twice in a row. Trap saves target from kills and blocks his/her night action but does NOT silence a player for the next day. (Trap) *Invulnerable N1 will appear as saved if targeted for a kill. *OTDG during the day or the night can RID Kill. Action is instantaneous and cannot be blocked (unless the Man in Black was blocked or trapped the night before). Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *Gavinksong - Maeve *Flamebirde - Dolores *plasmid - Hector *bonanova - Teddy *aura - Clementine MVP: plasmid Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 End of Game Roster Host: Araver #Gavinksong - Maeve #Flamebirde - Dolores #Nana7 - Dr. Robert Ford - Killed N2 by Dolores #plasmid - Hector - Killed N2 by Dr. Robert Ford #Aura 2.0 (phil1882) - Man in Black - Lynched D1 #bonanova - Teddy - Killed N2 by Hector #aura - Clementine - Killed N1 by Dr. Robert Ford Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 11 Category:Games